(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In a known electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a latent image is formed on an image carrier, and a developing device develops the latent image with powdered coloring material, such as toner, to form an image.